What Hurts The Most
by miraculous lulubug
Summary: Post-Heart Hunter/Love Eater. Immediately after Marinette makes her decision, things start changing for her. Meanwhile, Adrien starts to reconsider his options.
1. This Is It

AN: This takes place right after Heart Hunter/Love Eater so spoilers! i bawled my eyes out at the end of the episode because i can relate to Marinette. Seeing it animated was heart wrenching since I had to deal with a breakdown myself as a teen. Regardless of how ypu feel about Luka being the one who comforted Mari, mental health is important. Please reach out if you ever need help.

* * *

She was a mess and yet somehow she still had so many things to worry about and care for- Her parents and the bakery, Paris-akumas and Chat, Tikki, her friends, her heart and...

After Love Eater was defeated she left him with Kagami. Who knows how they're doing. Luka guided her sobbing self back home, promising to call her parents for her absence at the Grand Paris Hotel. No sooner than upon arriving into the living room, she stumbles her way into her room and collapses.

She couldn't even think about him anymore without wanting to break down. How was she not akumatized yet? Maybe it was Tikki's luck?

Amidst the tears she changes into her pjs. Tikki hasn't said anything. She just nuzzles her cheek and tries to comfort her.

* * *

The sun was just about set. The orange and reds could be seen turning into the dark blues and purples, almost black of the night sky. As she wakes up to go to the bathroom, she stumbles over 5 bodies scattered on the bedroom floor. She doesn't want to wake them but upon seeing them there, she can't help but cry again. She's stumbling her way to the trapdoor to head downstairs when she's tackled into a hug burrito.

"Luka mentioned something was wrong. He didn't say what but he has his suspicions. He said Rose and I may be able to help so we called the others." Juleka doesn't say anything else about it.

Rose adds, "Your parents let us in. Your mom brought up croissants in case we got hungry."

At the mention of croissants, Marinette's tears increase again as she shakes. She's not saying anything but the mention of Adrien's favorite pastry doesn't help.

"Alix, do you mind taking the food back downstairs?" The reaction to the mention of croissants is the only confirmation Alya needed.

Time for damage control.

"Me?" Alix counters. "Why-"

"Just bring the ice cream and spoons. The sooner the better."

"Ice cream?" Alix questions the Ladyblogger again.

Mylène takes Alix by the hand and takes her towards the door. "Her heart's been broken. Why else would Marinette cry?"

"Wait... You mean to tell me that Adrien-"

"Ice cream. Now!" If looks could kill, Alya would be slaying as Alix scurries with the croissants.

* * *

Sabine sent up tea and a light dinner in addition to the ice cream. The note for her daughter is kept short: _Whenever you're ready to talk, your dad and I will listen. It's going to hurt and it will take time for the pain to lessen, but you're not going to be alone._

Marinette's crying is just sniffles as the darkness creeps into the bedroom. "I-I'm done." Looking over to Alya, she can already hear her best friend's reaction before she opens her mouth. "He- He didn't say no Al."

"Then what. Did. He. Do?" Alya was ready to march over to the Agreste mansion with the girls to figure out what Adrien did that caused Mari to give him up. If he didn't reject her, than what could have possibly made her cry this much?

It takes time, many tissues and hugs before Marinette can finish telling them what happened earlier that day. Well everything she saw as a civilian, not what Ladybug saw. "I-I saw them and-and I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight for him. Kagami is his friend. They were so happy being able to hang out without the restrictions... I could never put him in a position to make him pick. I'm not like her. I- I think that they kissed."

Another round of tears starts the restless night...

* * *

AN: So thoughts? Opinions? I've started writing a few more chapters but considering Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2) is coming out tomorrow, I'll prove tweak what I have written to accommodate the canon. Or I may just make this an AU.


	2. Conflictions and Confusion

**AN: **Thank y'all for the support! I didn't expect the story to already have about 20 followers in under 12 hours. As of posting this, we're less than hours away from Miracle Queen premiering. In the previous chapter, I said the way I go about writing this fic will be affected by the events in Miracle Queen. After the episode airs, I'll post chapter 3 and give y'all the opportunity to help me decide which direction I should go in.

* * *

He was having so much fun! For once in a long time, Adrien felt free as a civilian. He didn't have to be restricted to just Chat Noir. He had Marinette to thank for it. Maybe he'll pop by her balcony during patrol tonight? It sucks that he didn't get to spend more time with one of his closest friends. She did promise to help her parents...

So why did something feel off after her departure?

Kagami leaned towards him, déjà vu to the wax museum struck. Was Kagami trying to kiss him like Marinette kissed him that time?

At the last minute he turns his head just enough so that Kagami's lips touch his cheek. A breath he didn't know he was holding releases. "Kagami, I-"

"You don't need to apologize Adrien," Kagami replies. Her eyes gloss over for a moment before stepping away from him. "I... misread your actions. I thought that you may have been interested."

"Interested?" He was confused. Interested in what sense?

"You love her don't you? Your heart belongs to Marinette." She said it as if it was a fact. When the reality was that it didn't. His heart belonged to Ladybug.

Right?

Then why did he stop calling her his Lady when Ryuko appeared today? Could it be because he-

"Kagami you're an amazing fencer and I enjoy hanging out with you." Here it comes. "But I don't think we're on the same page. I just see you as a friend. I love someone else. As for who it is, I can say it's not Marinette. She's just a friend." A Cataclysm to the heart isn't what he wanted but it had to be done. "I apologize if it seemed like I was leading you on. That wasn't my intention." That should do it right?

Kagami looked up at him with a sad smile. Did she regret their friendship? "Thank you Adrien for being honest. I understand. I hope we can still remain friends."

"Of course!" Relief washed over him.

"Adrien as a friend I do have one piece of advice."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're still in love with the girl you told me was rejecting you, you should move on. Give someone else you care about a chance."

_Someone else I care about? _

"Instead of just waiting for the girl, try to be happy with someone else. Someone who knows you and who could make you just as happy."

_Make me just as happy? _No one could make him happier than his Lady. Just when he thought he had found her-

Marinette.

Why did his mind go back to her? Sure he thought she was his Lady when Ms. Mendeleïev was akumatized because of the kwamis but then Ladybug showed up. His Princess was revealed to be Multimouse and the disappointment in himself confused him.

Why should he feel like this?

Both LB and Marinette are helpful, passionate, determined, logical, down-to-earth, courageous and reliable. They have raven-colored hair, blue eyes and freckles on their cheeks. Both go to Collège François Dupont…

"Adrien."

Could Plagg really lie to him?

"Adrien."

What if Marinette really is-?

"Adrien!"

A yell to his ear calls him back to the present. He had zoned out. How long? "Sorry Kagami. I guess I have a lot to think about." He puts one of his hands behind his head out of embarrassment. A force of habit at this point.

"I should get going. My mother will be wondering where I went. I'll see you at school. Good luck."

"Yeah. See you on Monday." He waves her off as he stays rooted to the spot next to the Seine.

What was he to do? Plagg could be lying, but if he's not? The kwami has a funny way of showing he cares. COuld he have lied to protect him?

His thoughts wandered back to Ladybug. Having met her kwami, and from what she's said, Adrien knows that Ladybug is observant and careful. She wouldn't risk exposing her identity. Not if it meant that her miraculous would be taken away and she wouldn't be able to see her kwami again. He sensed the two are close As much pressure as his lady was under, she had a kind heart and cared for Paris. She couldn't and wouldn't risk abandoning it.

Besides, no one could replace her. If there ever was another Ladybug, he wouldn't be the same. They weren't just destined, they're meant to be. Creation and destruction. Good luck and bad luck. Yin and Yang. Two halves of a whole. They work well individually, but together? They are a force to be reckoned with. They balance each other.

But what about Marinette? How did she fit into this?

"Kid, you should head back." Plagg breaks his train of thought. "As much as I am all for sneaking out, you can't risk getting in more trouble. YOur dad will have them keep an extra eye on you and then the fun will be sucked away."

"You're right Plagg." He starts walking as the small cat kwami purrs against his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN:** See y'all soon!


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**AN:** I didn't like the end of Miracle Queen. I get that Luka and Kagami are going to help further the love square but it doesn't mean I have to support the ships. I'll just focus on other stuff. I know they said that the episode was going to make us cry. I cried during those fials minutes (we lost Fu), but it was more because I'm morning the love square. What does this mean for the fic? I'm going to tweak some of the events from Miracle Queen.

* * *

Marinette finally passed out from exhaustion but was tossing and turning every so often. Alya and the girls were trying to think of ways to help Marinette.

Right off the bat having Luka around was shot down by the reporter. Although she agreed that Juleka's brother was cool, he definitely wouldn't help the situation. Marinette had been confused about how she felt about the musician. Now was not the time for her to try and figure out how she felt for him.

What she needed was to focus on herself and moving past her romantic feelings for Adrien. That in itself was going to be a challenge. The designer was finally able to talk (mostly) to Adrien and have fun. But now? Now she probably wouldn't be able to look or talk to him without hiding her inner turmoil. The change in behavior would surely attract Nino's attention. He'd be forced to pick between his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend. Adrien would ask if something was wrong with Mari and he will no doubt try to cheer her up. The result? More crying on Mari's part.

Yup, she was screwed when it came to damage control. If Chloe found out, she'd definitely try and brag about how Marinette was rejected. Marinette was akumatized once almost. Alya couldn't let that happen again. Her bff was their own Ladybug. Maybe it's time they took care of her.

"Girls we need to figure out how to cheer up Marinette with Adrien around. As upset as I am about the situation, the poor sunshine child isn't to blame. I'd say we talk to Kagami but-"

"But what? If she knew Marinette was in love with Adrien first and had been working hard to get to where she is with him, what makes her think she can come in and make a move? Didn't Mari say they're 'friends'? Definitely not cool." So Alix maybe was a little more than pissed. She couldn't help it. She had spoken to Marinette's rival/friend every so often but she seemed a bit arrogant. She wasn't Chloe, but that didn't mean Alix had to like her. Tolerate her was the best she could do right now.

"Alix we don't want to wake Mari up." Rose gently reminds the skater. "She sits right in front of him. We could change seats but she didn't like when we did it without telling her."

"And we can't forget sunshine child. What are we going to tell the naive boy?" Alya brings up.

"Tell him the truth?"

A round of quiet harsh "Alix!" fills the room.

"What? The guys are going to find out at some point. Nino isn't exactly one to keep secrets."

"Nino has kept Mari's crush on Adrien quiet. If anything, I expect Kim to talk." Alya replies, crossing her arms. "Don't think I don't know about the betting pool you and Kim have going."

"You sure were excited to jump in when we started trying to figure out who would make the first move. Either way once they get together, the class drama can end!"

Mylène interrupts them. "Alya, I know you said that we should help Marinette get over Adrien, but what if Luka is the key?"

Could he be? He gets along with Marinette and he has feelings for her. The guy has put Mari first. He even comforted her today. He's a lot more...mellow but Marinette does need some stability and Adrien's schedule is unpredictable…

Alya slams her face into her pillow.

Juleka can't help but smirk. "I'll text my brother."

AN: So yeah. I'm sort of going to follow tha events but im still trying to decide how to go about it. If you have any ideas feel free to put them in a review or just send me a PM. I'm curious to see what y'all's ideas and predictions are!


	4. Sacrifice Unnoticed

AN: I'm upset Gloob spoiled Chat Blanc.

So the events of Miracle Queen happened but instead of it having happened the same day as Heart Hunter, they happened the day after with some modifications. I'm not sure how Felix and Chat Blac will fit in this continuity.

* * *

Just when Marinette's class thought that Chloe was turning a new leaf, she screwed up. She screwed up big time. She willingly got akumatized, and sided with Hawk Moth. They definitely weren't going to sympathize with her anytime soon.

* * *

Miracle Queen drew out the temporary miraculous holders. How? Ladybug wasn't sure even after it ended and she fixed everything. She felt more alone than before. She had no Master to guide her. Master Fu gave up the Guardianship and as a result, lost his memories of anything related to the miraculouses.

Would that be her in the future? She had so many questions and no answers.

What about Chat? Does he realize the extra responsibility and burden placed on her? Of course he would try and make her jealous. Flirting with Ryuko yesterdaycwould work if she had any interest in that stupid cat.

Besides, Kagami looked happy with Adrien…

I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry…

As much as Marinette was telling herself that, she couldn't fight it. Yes she had enjoyed the ice cream with Luka, but getting over her first love wasn't going to be easy. Why did she agree to go out when she didn't feel ready?

Maybe because a part of you wants to try and make Adrien jealous? Make him realize what he's missing? "Since when have I become like Chloe?"

She was going nowhere with this. Maybe Luka isn't it. She said she'd give things a try but her heart's just not invested. It's only been a day but she's already having doubts.

What if she spends years like this? What if after years she can't let go of Adrien? Their friendship would be too toxic for her. Maybe she should just stop talking to him? But he'll assume he did something to make her mad. He'll want to fix things just like that first day.

"Tikki…" Eyes covered by her hands fail to stop the tears flowing out. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

The kwami of good luck and creation had seen the suffering and internal turmoil her holder had to face. She was about the same age as Master Fu when the incident of the temple happened. However, the times had changed and she was thankful that Marinette didn't have to undergo that life of a Guardian.

"I wish there was something I could do to help it all go away Marinette. I know it's not easy and I understand that you're overwhelmed." The kwami did her best to comfort the girl despite her tiny size. "Regarding Adrien versus Luka, I will say to follow your heart. Whatever will make you feel more comfortable, follow that decision. I know I tend to say to follow your head but in this case, it's a matter of the heart. Using your head will only hurt you more. As for miraculouses, I know it's a big responsibility, but you're not alone. You have me, Chat Noir and Plagg to help you. We will get Nooroo and Duusu back. We just need to give Wayzz time and I'm sure he and the other kwamis will also help!" She hugs the designer as best as she can.

"Th-Thank you Tikki. I just don't know how I'm going to handle school now. I know I won't be distracted by Adrien anymore but most of the class now thinks I'm going to date Luka. My heart just isn't into the idea. At first I thought there was a possibility but-"

"-don't overthink it. Why don't you give it a week? See how you feel about Luka and then tell him next weekend. You're not the first girl who's had to go through this. Many Ladybugs before you have had to deal with romance before. Coccinelle had 3 guys fighting over her."

"Three?!" Marinette didn't like the sound of that. She has Chat and Luka. Nathaniel liked her at one point. Even Nino. She could barely deal with two.

"The thing is, it was the Three Musketeers. All three were miraculous holders. Her Chat Noir was one of them. Coccinelle was the 4th Musketeer but because of the way France was back then, she was written out of the story. Let's just say Sass and Barkk spent quite a few years fighting like cats and dogs about how Coccinelle didn't choose either of their holders. It happened even after Coccinelle ended up having a litter of bugs with her Chat."

A small giggle escapes from the designer's lips. "A litter of bugs?"

"It's what Plagg called their kids. There's a reason Chat puns a lot."

"Plagg has something to do with it?"

"He encourages Chat. Chat loves puns. Plagg just makes it worse.

"From the way Chat's described him and how he acts around me, Plagg doesn't seem bad. "

"You don't know him as well as Chat and I do Marinette. He's one lazy stinky cat."

Marinette couldn't help but laugh even more. Tikki was huffing. If she was able to turn red, her face would certainly have done it by the now. "Th-Thank you Tikki."

Even though she got annoyed at her Stinky Sock, Tikki was glad she made her holder smile. "Why don't you get ready for bed? It's going to be late."

"You're right." Begrudgingly, the heartbroken teenager goes about her nightly routine. There's some sniffles every so often heard amidst the silence but the kwami doesn't comment. She simply is there, supporting her holder like a sister and best friend.

* * *

The start of the school week was tense to say the least. Alya, Nino, Kim, Alix, Max, Luka and Kagami were on guard after it was confirmed that Ladybug and Chat fought off the heroes. Of course they couldn't say anything or else their secret would be revealed. At least Alya and Nino had each other. Needless to say, no one but Sabrina spoke to Chloe. Ladybug hadn't said a lot in her post-akuma interview other than "There's a reason why our identities are a secret. Although everyone has the potential to be a hero, our actions speak louder than words. We may not always be given the opportunity to help out the way we want to, but that doesn't give us permission to disregard what we are able to do."

Luka stopped by unexpectedly to check on Marinette that Monday morning. Sabine had given her daughter questionable looks. The teen hadn't spoken to her parents about what had happened and she wasn't ready to explain what happened with Adrien.

"Luka I'm fine. I really should get going before I'm more late than I usually am." Part of her hoped that he'd leave her be. Maybe that was a little mean and selfish but this was too fast.

"I have time. I don't start school for another hour."

Great.

"Um, why don't you enjoy some pastries then? I'm sure Maman and Papa wouldn't mind letting you taste some new recipes!"

"Marinette?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I think we should talk."

Not what she wanted to hear. "S-Sure." She leads the guitarist out the backdoor of the bakery and into the foyer by the front door.

"What are you nervous about?"

"School. Why?" She didn't like being questioned and she wasn't ready for a date.

"I'm guessing you're nervous about Adrien seeing us."

"Luka-"

"I'm not going to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. I understand that you're dealing with a lot. We can take things slow."

"I'm not sure about it. About any of this." Marinette felt vulnerable and over exposed more now than when she's Ladybug. She didn't understand how Luka was able to see behind one of the many masks she wore. "I know you told Juleka and that's why she and the girls checked up on me. This is the first time I've considered dating anyone." Anyone that isn't Adrien and being pressured to date someone.

"I've added more to your song. I can stop by when I'm done with classes and show you how to play."

A date. A date and it hasn't even been 2 days since she decided to move on."Okay." Why didn't her brain stop her?

"Great! Come on, I'll walk you to school."

The stares.

The stares had followed her as they approached the front of the school building.

Juleka and Rose were smiling happily. Alix and Alya seemed hesitant with how to react. Either Nino didn't know or he knew but was unsure of what to say because he looked sad yet confused.

"Hey Luka!" Thank goodness for Rose's cheeriness to help break the silence. "How are you doing Marinette?"

"I'm doing great Rose, thank you. How was your breakfast with Jules?" Luka fell right in with the group as if the awkwardness hadn't bothered him at all. Marinette remained silent, uncertain about all of this.

They chatted for a little while longer until Chloe's scream interrupted them. "What do you mean you're going out?! Adrikins she's kidding right?"

Adrien was here. With Kagami.

Marinette didn't want to face them. She wasn't ready. She wasn't-

"It's okay Marinette. We're right here," Luka reassures her as he holds her hand. She wants to run inside and pretend that she doesn't see them, hand in hand.

"Hi guys!" Adrien's smile would usually brighten her day, but knowing Kagami was part of the reason he's smiling, although sad, was a comfort. At least he's happy.

"Hiya bro! Congrats?" Nino totally didn't expect Adrien to arrive with Kagami on his arm.

"Alya remember that thing I promised to show you? It's in my locker!" The designer looks over to her best friend hoping she catches on.

"Oh right! How could I forget girl?" Alya makes her way over and takes Mari's unoccupied hand. "Excuse Luka. I need to take my bff. You can see her after school!"

"It's fine Alya. Have a great day Marinette!" Luka waves the girls off as they enter the building.

"Adrien, I should start heading to class. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Kagami squeezes Adrien's hand as a goodbye.

"Sure. Let me know what you want and I'll have Nathalie tell the chef."

"Excuse me everyone." The fencer heads inside the school but follows Marinette and her friend. She found it odd that Marinette hadn't said hi to them. She had an idea that it was because she was hurt about the ice cream. But didn't Marinette share one with Luka? She and Adrien were smiling to each other yesterday.

She sees both girls head into the restroom. Normally she would've walked in but something told Kagami that she wouldn't hear Marinette's honest opinion from her directly. Quietly, she stood by door listening.

Alya practically dragged Mari to the girls restroom. "What is it Mar? Spill."

Marinette sits down on one of the benches. "How can I face him. Either of them? Kagami will know if I don't talk to her. Adrien won't understand but he'll ask.if he can help. I thought I could do this but I'm not ready."

"Mar, no one said it'd be easy. If that were the case don't you think Chat would've moved on from Ladybug after the first time he got turned down? I know you're friends with Kagami but why don't you just be honest with her?"

"And tell her what Alya? That I can't talk to her right now because my heart's broken? That I decided to be selfless and not pursue Adrien? That even though I had the perfect opportunity to be with Adrien, I saw how happy he was with her and I let it slip so he'd be happy?"

Marinette cries as Alya hugs her. "It's- You're going to overcome this one. It doesn't have to be today. Do you want me to see if some of the others will switch seats for today? That way you won't have to look at Adrien." She makes the suggestion expecting a negative response.

"N-No. We'd have to explain to the boys and I just don't want give Adrien any reason to suspect anything wrong."

"Gotcha. Well then, let's just focus on cheering you up."

Kagami could hear the sniffles when Marinette started crying. The designer gave up her chance to let Kagami be with Adrien? She must really want him to be happy.

Kagami never doubted that Marinette loved Adrien. She just never knew to what extent. Marinette may not have fought in the way she imagined but Kagami had to admit, she was a formidable rival in both romance and fencing. She could understand why Adrien considered her a close friend. If anything, this would mean that Kagami would be able to focus on Adrien entirely and not worry about Marinette. That may be somewhat selfish of her but if Marinette was trusting her to make Adrien happy, it's the least she could do as a thank you.

With the bell ringing to announce the start of the school day, the fencer hurries upstairs to her first period.

Marinette had made it through the first half of the day. Sitting behind Adrien was more painful than she cared to admit. She tried her best to focus on the front of the class or on her notebook. Anything was a welcoming distraction. Word around the class traveled fast (Also Chloe loudly complaining that her Adrikins would be better off with Mari-trash didn't help matters). In between periods most of her classmates came up and hugged her. Adrien remained oblivious and the unspoken rule of "Don't tell Adrien about Marinette's crush" had remained." The only thing he knew was that his friend was sad. It must have been Tikki or Plagg's luck (depending on how you look at it), that Lila wasn't there that day. The last thing the designer needed was her trying to antagonize Marinette.

Marinette had opted to eat by herself in the park instead of joining her friends at the bakery. She needed time to decompress without pressure.

"Marinette, I'm proud of you." Tikki told her. The kwami was nibbling on a macaron while sitting on the girl's knee.

"Thanks Tikki but I haven't done anything lately to deserve praise. I've done all my responsibilities even with the pain I feel." She replied whilst eating quietly. She didn't have much of an appetite but knowing her mom, if she didn't finish her lunch she'd be questioned. Questions lead to telling what happened, which leads to remembering, which she didn't want.

"I'll focus on my designs or something to distract me. Maybe I can make something for all the other kwamis."

"Ooh! That sounds amazing! I can help you!" Tikki was just about excited to fly around but thought better against it. Her little antennae had picked up on another human coming towards her holder. "Marinette someone's coming!"

The new Guardian was too distracted to notice Tikki hiding.

"Marinette, can we talk?"

She didn't expect to find Kagami at the park. "You aren't eating with Adrien?" Way to be subtle.

"It was brief. I had something else to take care of."

"Oh… Um, what do you need?" If she was here to talk about Adrien-

"Why did you do it?" The fencer asked.

Wasn't it obvious? "You both have a lot in common. Adrien is the happiest with you." Honestly she didn't want to repeat herself so many times. It hurt and it was like picking a scab that's trying to heal. "As his friend, I only did what was right and that's support him no matter how I feel."

"Adrien is lucky to have a friend like you Marinette. I understand if you don't feel comfortable with this but can your him know I won't be able to meet him tonight? I have a commitment with my mother and will be busy. I won't be able to let him know."

"Oh. Um, s-sure. I hope it goes well with your commitment."

"Thank you.

* * *

AN: Chapter 5 is also long just a heads up.


	5. Inadvertently

**AN: Thank you so much for the follows/favorites! I hope ya'll continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Marinette had found her feet walking to the Agreste mansion after school. She didn't quite understand why her brain did this.

_You want to see him._ She was let in (they believed her when she said that she was here to give him notes he forgot). She wasn't sure what to say. Kagami had just asked to tell him about canceling their date. The designer had no requirement to be here.

As she made it to the door of Adrien's room,

**She heard it.**

* * *

He managed to survive the inquiry of his friends all day. They were all surprised to see him with Kagami in the morning since he hadn't given any indication that he was dating her. They hadn't even gone on one date yet and already everyone called them a couple! The last thing he needed was another misunderstanding.

Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised by the reactions. Chloe's clinginess was normal but he wasn't going to put up with her. He was starting to feel happy.

Sitting on his couch, Adrien was beyond disappointed with his childhood friend. If Ladybug let him pick someone to be the new wielder of the bee miraculous, Chloe was out. He knew she could have her negative moments. His friends had informed him about Chloe's previous behavior. She had made progress and attempts to change but now? She turned on him and Paris just because Ladybug didn't pick her?

He gets that Chloe would have been a pick to fight against Mayor and Mrs. Bourgeois, but she didn't have to become akumatized. He had to deal with Lila at his photoshoots to protect Marinette and now he had to deal with Chloe? Ugh. Why couldn't he ever get a break?

Seeing his Lady in the state she was when facing the miraculous holders broke his heart. He'd screwed up a bit the day before with Heart Hunter, wanting to make LB jealous. Taking the charge and helping her as much as he could with Miracle Queen was the least he could do to make up for his stunt. Maybe she was right? Maybe be needed to be more serious in battle sometimes. With being turned down so many times, she suggested he move. That's where Kagami came in. At Andre's he found it unusual that Andre was pairing him with both Kagami and Marinette. The ice cream maker was known for having an eye for new romance. Why should he doubt him? Adrien had considered Kagami before, but Marinette?

Marinette is just a friend. There's no way she'd go out with him. Not after how awkward things got when they went to the wax museum. Puppeteer's return somehow led to the misunderstanding and their kiss. He still didn't quite understand everything that happened that day and although he pulled away last minute, he does find himself thinking back to it. What if he'd let her kiss him some more?

"Kid, stop thinking about your girlfriend. You look like a tomato," breaks his thoughts. Plagg. The kwami was flicking his tail as if annoyed.

"Plagg, I just started going out with Kagami. She isn't my girlfriend."

The tiny cat scoffs. "The fencer girl? I wasn't talking about her. She's not your girlfriend and shouldn't be. I meant the baker girl."

"Marinette?" Was Plagg about to start his 'Marinette is your girlfriend and you can't change my mind' ramble? "I like her as a friend. Why do you keep calling her my girlfriend?"

"Kid, I love you but even my prestine sense of smell can sense these things. You like her. Remember that time you were caught with her running through Paris? You never corrected anyone one when she was tagged as your girlfriend. Your friends keep leaving you alone with her-"

Oh no. He had started again. Adrien may as well start falling- "Ow!" Plagg bit him?! "What was that for?"

"You're going to be miserable with fencing girl. You don't even like her like you like Ladybug. Why even bother?" Plagg was forbidden from saying Marinette was Ladybug. He had only interacted with the girl a few times but he liked her. There's a reason she was Adrien's other half. If only his kid would stop being so stubborn he could get some of that cheesy bread from the bakery (and see his Sugar Cube everyday). He wasn't one to show strong affections for his kittens but Plagg would manipulate this kitten until he realizes what's in front of him. Both were so close to being happy. Might as well keep at it.

"I'm trying to move on from Ladybug Plagg. I already told you that I'm giving Kagami a chance. It wouldn't be fair to turn her down. She's already told me she's in love with me."

Plagg was getting annoyed because it felt like they just went in circles. "So you're just courting her because you're a gentleman? Figures you'd do that. The ice cream guy said you'd be a good match with your baker girlfriend." He flew to land on Adrien's shoulder, near his ear, just like a little devil voice. "She's your other half, not fencer girl."

To be quite frank, the model was getting really mad at his kwami as he began to pace around his room. Why would Plagg reject Kagami and keep pushing for Marinette? It's not like he knew either girl. Plagg couldn't possibly be this perceptive. He was usually holed up in his cheese or sleeping. "Didn't you tell me Ladybug is my other half?"

"When it comes to your miraculouses." Plagg wasn't about to get his words twisted on him. Marinette is Adrien's civilian half too but the Kid couldn't know that right now. "Baker girl is the designer to your model, the happiness to your brooding-"

"I don't brood-"

"The red and pink to your green. She's the dessert to your your entrée. The macaron to your croissant. The camembert in your life. You said she's your everyday Ladybug so why not love her. If she is Ladybug, you'd love her even if she was just a friend, right?" Ok, so maybe Plagg was laying it on thick like cream cheese. He couldn't help it. He needed this to work.

What game was Plagg trying to play at? "I like Marinette as a friend! I don't love her-"

A thud could be heard outside of Adrien's door. The boy hurried over to his door. Upon opening it, his heart froze.

There lay Marinette on the floor. It looked as if she tripped. "Ma-Marinette!" It took him a moment to remember his manners. If his father found out he hadn't helped her up- "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She turned down the hand he extended out to her. She couldn't face him after what she had heard. Quickly, she scrambles back up on her feet and gathers her things. "Um, I came to tell you that Kagami w-won't be making it dinner tonight. She wasn't able to call you and so she asked me to tell you. I didn't think it'd be nice to tell you via text so I came in person. She- She says sorry about missing y-your date."

It took all of Marinette's strength to not cry, turn around and run. When Kagami had approached her about letting Adrien know to cancel their date, Marinette only really agreed because she wants to be a supportive friend. It hadn't even been a week and she already felt torn again. Was fate trying to tell her something? It sure felt like it.

"Oh, uh, Thanks Marinette. Sorry you had to go through all the trouble. A text would've been fine." He sent her one of those appreciative smiles that Mari constantly used to swoon over. He didn't realize what it was doing to her heart.

"Y-You're welcome. I should get going." She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and begins to walk away.

He wasn't sure why, but he takes a hold of her hand. "Mari, wait! Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Dinner with Adrien?! "That's sweet of you Adrien. Thank you but I already have plans." With no one. "Maybe some other time." Since when had Marinette gotten good at lying to Adrien?

"Marinette…" Adrien's face softened with concern. He didn't know what, but something was off. "What's wrong?"

So maybe her lying was still horrible if Adrien saw through it. "Wrong? Me? Why wrong something? I mean why would something be wrong with me?" She'd been caught like a deer in headlights. She couldn't tell him she was upset because of him or that she had overheard him.

"Did Luka do something?" It didn't matter that he.was friends with the guitarist or that he was friends with Juleka, if the guy hurt his Princess...

"What?! Luka hurt me?" Where did Adrien get that idea from?

"I just want to make sure he's respecting you."

"Oh…" The designer could feel a blush creep up her face despite the heartbreak that was returning to consume her. "That's- That's so thoughtful of you. It's- It's not Luka. I-" She hesitates. "I just have a lot on my mind and am trying to learn how to move past some things."

Marinette was going through something? How had he not noticed in class today? He couldn't help but pull her in for a hug. "If you ever need an ear to talk to, I'll listen." He could feel her tense up and stop breathing for a moment before she shakily hugs him back.

_Just this once._ Marinette allowed herself to relax into the hug. Adrien had never hugged her like this. It was as if he was trying to shield her from some imaginary foe. You'd think he was Chat. She couldn't help but smile as tears threatened to fall. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on his chest. He was taller by a few inches but she didn't mind.

_Just this once._ She's going to let herself imagine what it'd be like to be hugged by Adrien if they were together. It's not the same as when Luka comforted her. Yes she was okay in Luka's arms, but it's not the same warmth she felt now. "Thank you." She softly murmurs trying to make the moment last long as possible.

"I don't like seeing my friends hurt. Did Lila say something to you?" Hopefully Ladybug would forgive him but that liar deserved to be scared with a Catsclysm. He takes her by the hands and guides her to his bed

"No. No. Like I said, I'm just trying to move past something. I'm trying to be happy about it but it's hard." He hadn't let go of her hand as they sat down right next to each other, shoulders touching. Any other day she'd be a stuttering mess from happiness.

"How can you be happy about something that's hurting you?" Adrien tilts his head to the side in confusion.

She couldn't help sigh as she sniffled into her jacket sleeve. "I'm trying to be happy for someone. We care about each other but the way we do is different." Why was she telling him this? This wasn't supposed to happen! "They don't see me the way I see them. Then again, I haven't exactly been clear about. I can say we get along well but-"

"It's difficult living like that?"

"Yeah…" Marinette wasn't going to cry over Adrien in front of Adrien. "I recently had an opportunity to show them but part of me chickened out? It was me or someone else. I let the other person win. I know this other person but they still saw things like a competition. Well it felt like that anyways. They don't know what they've inadvertently done and I'd rather they don't find out."

Adrien took a moment to digest what Marinette had said. So she likes- liked someone? "Why don't you want them to find out?"

"I see them a lot. If I act differently, they'll notice something is off. The person that I Iet win would immediately know why my interactions with them changed. They're blunt and straightforward you could say."

"They're perceptive then?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know what else to say Mari. I wish I could help you more."

"It- It's fine Adrien. You- You've done plenty. I, um, I should go. I don't want to be late." She was reluctant to let go of this happiness but knew it was for her own good.

"If you still want to talk later, just text me."

"Ok."

They stay silent as they eall out of Adrien's room and until they reach the gate.

"You're always taking care of everyone. Don't forget to take care of yourself." He lets go of her hand and hugs her again.

"I'll try to remember." So he does care? Just when she thought things would get easier, Adrien surprises her again. "Thank you Adrien."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then Mari?"

"Yeah. Bye." She has to fight the urges again as she tries to stay calm. She hugs him one last time. Gathering every last nerve that should've been there at Andre's, she leans up and kisses him on the cheek as a thank you. Her lips linger a bit longer than customary but Adrien doesn't protest.

It feels like an eternity but she steps back and begins walking walking home. When she's far enough that Adrien can't see her, Marinette sprints home.

* * *

AN: As always, feel free to leave a review with your thoughts, comments, concerns and predictions!


	6. Confusion and Rattles

**AN: I'm not ready for Chat Blanc or Felix! 6 days for Chat Blanc. *insert frantic Marinette/LB gif***

* * *

Marinette had been out of breath by the time she had arrived home from Adrien's. She wasn't crying but that feeling was eating away at her.

"Marinette? Luka is waiting for you." Sabine's voice cuts through her daughter's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine. You said who was here?"

"Luka. He said something about a guitar lesson…?"

Oh. She had forgotten about that amidst the Adrien and Kagami stuff from today. "Yup!" Why she tried to force herself to smile was confusing but she wasn't going to dwell on it much.

"There's snacks in the kitchen if you want something to eat before dinner."

"Thank you Maman."

Sabine leaves her daughter as the designer heads upstairs for what she hoped would be the start of her forgetting her first love.

* * *

Ladybug didn't think it was necessary to tell Chat Noir that she had been trying to move past her crush. It would only raise his hopes if he heard that she doesn't love the boy she was seeing now.

As annoying as some of his nicknames for her were, she missed hearing him calling her his Lady. Some would try and argue it was Chat's way of claiming her but honestly it wasn't. It was short for 'My Ladybug' and a sort of endearment. Even "Bugaboo" didn't escape his lips anymore. She missed those little moments. Ever since she became Guardian he had changed and while she appreciated his seriousness, the closeness they had diminished. She missed being close to her Kitty...

To say Chat Noir was nervous was an understatement. He hadn't told Ladybug that he started seeing someone. Everytime he thought about it, it made him nervous. What if it changed their relationship? And why did he feel compelled to tell her in the middle of an akuma battle?

This latest akuma was the opposite of Glaciator. Heart Stomper broke apart couples and supported people that were single. Couples were ripped apart by an invisible connection and started arguing.

"Ladybug?" The cat hero stood back-to-back with Ladybug, waiting for the akuma to appear since it had temporarily vanished a while before.

"Yes Chat?"

"Would it be a bad time to tell you that I've started-"

"Ladydumb and Chat None this is your final warning. Hand over your miraculouses or.else face your hearts breaking."

"Chat get down!" Just his luck. Ladybug pushed him down. Out of second nature, his arms wrapped around her protectively as he spun their bodies so he was on top to shield her. Neither one of them wanted to find out what the attack would do to them. Of course they weren't dating each other but if they got mad, it may expose the identity of their significant other.

They rolled for a bit before the attack missed. "LB are you hurt?" He may not be as romantically interested in her anymore, but Ladybug was his partner and best friend. He would always care for her in some way.

The spotted heroine had closed her eyes as blood rushed to her face. She couldn't be blushing over this. Her and Chat found themselves in this scenario at least once every 2 weeks. Yes she missed being close to him, but, "This wasn't what I had in mind."

"What was that Ladybug?"

Her eyes shot open as she realized what happened. Her partner's face tilted and ears close together in confusion. "N-Nothing important chaton. Do you hear the akuma?"

"No. It's too quiet. You aren't hurt right?" He looked down at her with worry and concern. What if she hit her head because of him?

"My head is pawsitively well minou. Thank you." Her small pun removed some of the heaviness from his shoulders. She couldn't help but giggle as she booped his nose. "Alright, we should probably get going. Up Kitty."

What was up with Ladybug? She hadn't been this perky in weeks. Not that he was complaining. Realizing he hadn't moved, he scrambled up and helped her up as they resumed looking for the akuma.

* * *

"Maybe if you hadn't distracted yourself I wouldn't have been attacked!" Ladybug screamed as she tried to.fight Heart Stomper. "Of course you decide to try and take every hit for me when I tell you not to!"

"I'm sorry Ladybug!" Okay so maybe Chat got distracted by seeing Kagami helping Alya record. So maybe his unfocus resulted in Ladybug being hit. He had to push his girlfriend(?) and classmate out of the way.

But why was she yelling at him when they weren't even together? Unless she was with another boy? But then she would've been yelling about him instead. Did this mean that she-

As if somehow reading his mind, she yells, "Forget it! It's not going to happen you stupid cat. Not if your bad luck keeps screwing up my plan.".Somehow in the midst of his spacing out, she had trapped the akuma with an electric cable. (How had she not been electrocuted?!)

"On it LB!" He refocuses and uses his claws to rip the seam of the akuma's pocket hanky.

Upon purifying the akuma, the victim was checked on and returned home. The damage though still needed to be repaired.

"Ladybug aren't you going to use your Lucky Charm?"

"Yes but before I do, we need to talk.".

This didn't sound good.

The heroine led her partner to the balcony where they had talked after Glaciator all those months ago. "What exactly did I say when I got hit by Heart Stomper? I don't remember much other than being upset about something."

This was going to be awkward and embarrassing for the both of them. "You- You were mad at someone."

"What?!" Ladybug was so confused. Who was she mad at? What if she said something about Luka?!

The worry must have been extremely obvious. Chat gave one of her hands a squeeze in reassurance. "You didn't give away anything about yourself. Cat's honor. I'm not sure why you were yelling at me though."

She got mad at him? Oh no. Nope. She was not going there. "I'm sorry if it confused you Kitty. I've got a lot on my mind and it's hard to balance everything."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you aren't a Purrincess in distress that needs saving but as your best friend, I'm hear with four ears to listen."

He had called her Princess! When was the last time he did that? She couldn't stop the few tears that rolled over the lower half of her mask as she hugged him.

Chat was really confused now. His partner was acting unusual. "What's wrong LB?" He held her close. Whatever was hurting her, he wanted to stop.

"I miss it."

"Miss what?"

She had buried her face in his chest but he could hear her. "You calling me Princess. You don't call me Bugaboo or M'Lady anymore." Marinette wasn't sure what Tikki would say but she could care less about that right now. "Why?"

The cat got his tongue. How does he proceed without hurting her? Was this how she felt when she rejected him? "I- Ladybug you're not mine. It- Knowing you didn't have the same feelings for me… I've been trying to move on. Those nicknames were just a way to show you how I felt. Now? It doesn't feel right."

"Oh…" Her brain recalled the akuma. She didn't yell at him during the akuma because they were friends..The akuma targeted couples. She and Chat weren't together but she got mad then- "That makes sense." She breaks the hug and summons her Lucky Charm.

Great. A rose. As if she needed a reminder. Was Tikki messing with her on purpose?

"LB?"

"Huh? Oh right. Um, well I'll see you during patrol Chat Noir." Tossing the Lucky Charm in the air, she gather her strength to leave. "Miraculous Ladybug! Thanks Chat. You helped me figure some stuff out. Bug out!"

Chat's left alone as he sees his partner wander off without a glance back to him.

Girls are confusing.

* * *

"Tikki I can't be falling for him? I can't! I'm still not over Adrien and things with Luka-"

"You are allowed to have feelings for Chat Marinette. Although Plagg and I discourage it right now since Hawk Moth is around, the decision is yours and Chat's alone to make."

"The akuma hit me but I was was affected because I'm sort of with Luka yet I screamed about Chat. Maybe I feel some thing for him because he must still have feelings for me?" The designer was pacing across her room trying to put together what was happening. "Our friendship can be a little flirty. Well used to be but somehow that's supposed to mean I like him?! But he has a girlfriend now I think. He said he's trying to move on. Any chance I could potentially have I can just forget because I was never interested in the first place! I'm not jealous because that stupid cat is no longer paying attention to me. Nope."

* * *

_"You can forget about me My Lady. I serve Hawk Moth now. You broke my heart and this is the price you pay."_

_"Chat you can't give up! Please fight the akuma." She was trapped on a frozen Eiffel Tower. The city was flooded and if she detransformed, she wouldn't make it. "Paris needs you."_

_"I didn't care for her. All she wanted was you Bugaboo." He was nearing her, trapping her against the beam. "Cataclysm_!"

"-nette"

_"Don't do this please." She couldn't fight the tears. "Please chaton. I need my partner back_

_I can't defeat Hawk Moth without you."_

"-inette… Marinette!"

_How does he know who I am?!_

_He was about to scratch her face…_

_"No! Chat!"_

"Marinette!"

What felt like a towel dabbing her face confused her. Where was she?

_Chat!_

"Sweetie it's okay." A.soft voice soothed her down. "It was just a nightmare."

"Ma-Maman?" She was in her bed. At home, above the bakery. Chat Blanc wasn't around. He was just a nightmare. For now. But he was real. Not too long ago.

Most days Marinette was able to hide the nightmares. Sandboy was a creepy akuma but Chat Blanc? He was her worst nightmare. She hadn't been able to shake off the fear. To think she had actually fought her partner…

"What's wrong dear?" Sabine tucked her daughter into bed. She may be a teen but her girl certainly needed some motherly love right now.

"Why doesn't Paris hate Chat Noir after he got akumatized?" She could feel Tikki's warmth by her hand.

"I don't know Marinette. I can't speak for everyone but I don't hate him. I understand that Chat is human and he's a growing boy. He and Ladybug are under a lot pressure aren't they? Such a heavy burden for two kids. Even they must have their breaking points."

"That makes sense." Her mom tucking her in made her feel safe just for a moment despite knowing that the nightmare would return. "Thank you Mama."

"Now try to sleep. You need all your energy for school."

"'M kay." She drifts off to another restless sleep as she wonders how to protect her Kitty.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm working on Chapter 8 but there's so many ways to go about this story! Feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews.**

* * *

If anyone asked Marinette how things were with Luka, she'd say she was doing fine. Adrien was content with his "relationship." But things were slow.

Really slow. Like there hasn't been a first kiss yet slow. For it having been a few weeks, Luka and Kagami were extremely patient. The class was impressed to say the least.

Luka went over to the Dupain-Chengs' once a week to learn how to bake. Marinette went over to the Couffaines' for guitar lessons. It was a compromise of sorts that both the designer and the musician came to. Luka was able to spend time with Marinette without pushing her out of her comfort zone.

She kept her distance from Chat Noir after Heart Stomper. The close call rattled her and she didn't want to focus on her maybe potential feelings for her partner. It wouldn't do any good to focus on him. Luka was the reasonable and logical choice. She didn't love him. Not yet at least but maybe she could grow to.

* * *

He was patient with her throughout the lessons. He didn't force her to hurry to learn the notes. It took time for Marinette to build her confidence around Luka. Aside from the handholding (and the occasional kiss on the cheek), things didn't move.

"Marinette?" This particular lesson had Luka teaching Marinette how to put chords together and they were now on a break.

"Yes?"

"I know it's only been a few weeks-"

More like 7 weeks, 4 days and a half. (Not that she's counting)

"-want to go to the Clara Nightingale concert with me?"

What?! "C-can you say that again?"

"Do you want to go to the Clara Nightingale concert with me? It's this Sunday. Jagged Stone gave my mom tickets."

"Oh… Um. Okay." Why can't she say no? A Clara Nightingale concert? Her friends and classmates would be there….

He'd be there. Probably. What if his dad said no?! But what if he is there? What if they're both there? And what if Clara calls her out to the stage? What if she asked them to dance together?!

Why was her heart racing so fast? She couldn't do it! But she's been okay at school. A concert should fine, right?

"-nette? Focus on me."

She had dropped her food onto the floor. "W-What?"

"How about we call it the day? You looked like you were panicked about something." She could see the concern on Luka's face. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Her tendency to freak out and zone out had only increased over the weeks. And it probably wouldn't be the last.

* * *

"Adrien?" Nathalie's voice cuts through the silent dining hall at dinner time.

"Yes Nathalie?"

"Clara Nightingale will be having another concert in Paris this weekend. As a thank you to your father, Clara has given you free passes." His father's secretary told him the best news he's heard all week! "However, your father won't be in attendance. You are allowed to bring a friend in his place."

"Thank you Nathalie." So what if his dad wasn't going? It's not like he actually liked Clara's music. She was just another customer to him.

"Your father expects that you and whoever is in attendance with you be on their best behavior."

"I understand." As usual, it was to be all business and no fun.

The secretary leaves him alone to finish eating. The concert was in 2 days. It's possible he could go with any of his friends but who?

Nino would be his first option but he didn't want to put pressure on his best friend considering how the guy felt about his father. It'd be a good chance to hang out with Alya but she'd probably try and find a scoop for the Ladyblog. Kim had swim practices. Kitty Section would no doubt be in attendance already. He played video games with Max and Chloe would just cling onto him and complain. Wherever Chloe was, Sabrina would follow. That didn't leave him with many options.

As he finished his dinner, he contemplated texting Marinette. She enjoyed Clara's music and they had gotten to know one another better. Jagged Stone still insisted on having her design things for him on occasion and even Clara opted for an outfit or two from her. His father had given little indication to distrusting the aspiring designer. Maybe he could ask her?

But then there was Kagami. He hadn't really told Nathalie or his father what.was going on between them. He knew his father approved of her but since there was no official label yet, he didn't see the urgency to say anything. He and Kagami had been trying to set up a time to hang out in a less strict environment. For the last 2 months or so they had only really been able to hang out in controlled environments where society demanded the high expectations. He knew Kagami but he's rarely had an opportunity to get to know her. Maybe this is the chance to see how compatible they are? There was only one way to find out.

**AA: Clara Nightingale gave my father tickets for her concert this weekend. He won't be going so Nathalie said I can go. Would you like to come with me? It's on Sunday.**

**Kagami didn't respond right away. Not that Adrien was in any hurry but the sooner he knew, the sooner he'd be able to plan. It wasn't until it was close to his bedtime that he received a response: I'm available that day. Was that all?**

**AA: We could get something to eat before the concert if you want. Or would you prefer after?**

**KT: Before the concert is fine.**

**AA: Great! Is there any place in particular you want to eat at?**

**KT: Hm… I could go for some of the British food we had in London.**

**AA: I'll start looking around for what's in the area. I'll pick you up at 3PM. The concert starts at 5.**

**KT: See you then.**

Step one was done. He had a date? He wasn't sure what to call it. They didn't have an official label but maybe this is something that they could talk about before the concert. Its obvious he would be spotted unless he wore a disguise. Unfortunately BanaNoir was a no-go lest Ladybug question what happened to his miraculous this time around. That and his father would probably insist he stay home and no longer attend public functions with his friends if he couldn't act and behave properly. He shuddered at that idea. He struggled to fall asleep but soon dreams of exploring Paris took over.


End file.
